Field of Art
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which prints an image on a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
As a post-processing function executable by a printing apparatus, a printing apparatus may be provided with a staple binding function of binding a plurality of printed sheets by using a staple. Further, there is provided a printing apparatus having a staple-less binding function of binding sheets without using a binding member such as a staple (see Japanese Application Laid-Open No. 2010-189101). Furthermore, in recent years, there has been provided a printing apparatus having both of the staple binding function and the staple-less binding function (e.g., Japanese Application Laid-Open No. 2013-170066).